This invention is directed to a system and method for storing print job data. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for storing frequently printed documents in a page description language format in a storage location or cabinet to reduce the amount of hard drive space used.
In a work environment or other settings, many documents are printed frequently without any changes made to the content. These documents are generally stored on the printer controller or other suitable storage medium. However, these documents are generally saved after raster image processing and are saved as image files. Saving a document as an image file requires a large amount of storage space. Controllers and other suitable storage mediums have limited space for storing documents which creates a problem for storing large numbers of image files. In addition, printing an image file requires much processing as the image file must be converted to a face file again.
It is desirable to have a system and method for storing frequently printed documents in a manner which does not require a large amount of storage space or processing time.